role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Equonix
Ok, to make things clear, the most adorable and lovable things come from the strangest places, and Equonix is one of them. Equonix is a Pokemon OC made by Yoshipea. The answer to whatever not if the person was the scientist remains unknown. Personality Her personality is much like a Mimikyu's: She just wants to snuggle. She can be described as an attention-seeking missle(without the explosions, and more of the "Love me please!"). She, like a typical Artificial intelligence, categorizes specific people depending on their behavior. For example, if the person was punching someone in the face, she'll recognize that person as a threat to society. However, if the person was giving people hugs and being a friend to many, she'll recognize that person as friendly(and even want to join the fun) Although jammed with combat knowledge stored in her very DNA, she's afraid of death itself. She'll ultimately cry at the death of a friend who dies from a Kaiju attack, or even worse! Whenever angered(by being attacked, seeing a psychopath kill people, watching her friends get killed, ECT.), she'll go into a blind rage consisting of random objects being thrown at the one who caused her anger. Due to her recent evolution, she's gotten more mature and organized. She'll think through a situation before doing something, sometimes using Void pulse before thinking it out. Relationships Like before, they're categorized differently. Colleagues (TBA) Friends/Allies Souldier The two of them may have been from different places, but they've stuck with each other since they've first met. Alas, she had to kill her off after Lightie snapped and tried to kill her in a duel. Neutral Everyone else Threats (TBA) Targets that must be eliminated (TBA) Forms and Powers She has three young forms and one adolescent form, all of which have identical powers. All-time powers *Flight: Like what she resembles, she can fly. However, it's from her otherworldly DNA, giving Equonix her own gravity. This may explain why nearby people feel like they're being sucked in a void when it's not actually happening. *Mind reading abilities: She can easily read thoughts, like if it's a book or something. *Preservarion: Her only Icey ability. She can freeze herself in order to prevent her from dying by her body becoming too unstable. Pokemon Forms/Moves Young Equonix Normal form= Normal Equonix In this form, she usually has 42 HP, which is quite low for a legendary. However, her evasiveness and speed are at an all-time high. Her moves are as follows: *Slow beat : Slows down her heart beat rate, speeding her up and increasing her evasiveness. Can only be used once every 5 turns(Which is as long as it lasts) *Shadow Telekinesis: Uses the power of her mind to pick things up and throw them. This has a chance of increasing her special attack. *Hyper beam: "A strong move that can one-hit any pokemon" doesn't fit the Pokemon. Rather, she fires a death ray out of her mouth, which does major damage to her opponent. As always, she gets tired after doing this, and has to nap for two turns. *Shadow ball: Tosses an insanitary ball that bounces from enemy to enemy like a pinball attempting to rack up a billion points. |-|Mega form= Mega Equonix This form still depicts her with 42 HP, but she attains boosted defense and speed. *Shadow Telekinesis: Uses the power of her mind to pick things up and throw them. This always increases her Special attack. *Hyper beam: A strong move that can one-hit any pokemon. As always, she gets tired after doing this, and has to nap for one turn. *Shadow ball: Tosses an insanitary ball that bounces from enemy to enemy like a pinball attempting to rack up a billion points. However, it also goes to wherever she looks at. |-|Fused with Souldier= Light Equonix This form is obtained whenever DNA splicers or a Fusing chamber is used to fuse Equonix with Souldier, with Equonix being the important one. This form... Looks like a Cat-pokemon... Thing. It's still adorable nonetheless. Sadly, Souldier would cease to exist until they're sepearated again. * Toy: Litterally toys with her enemy. *Claw: Just pretending to scratch an enemy would hurt them like the real thing! *All of her normal Abilities: She can still use her old abilites along with her new ones. *Most of Lightie's abilities: She can also use most of Lightie's abilities. However, she cannot use Triple Telekinesis. Adolescent At this state, She usually has 120 HP, which is rather fair. She retains her high speed, as she tends to focus on attacking first and going as fast as she can. Her moves are as follows: *Slow beat: Slows down her heart beat rate, speeding her up and increasing her evasiveness. Can only be used once every 5 turns(Which is as long as it lasts) *Shadow Telekinesis: Uses the power of her mind to pick things up and throw them. This has a chance of increasing her special attack. *Fire breath: Replaces hyper beam. She can actually exhume flame from her mouth, which means she can burn enemies in a similar fashion to a dragon. This can burn her enemies, and she doesn't need to recharge. *Shadow ball: Tosses an insanitary ball that bounces from enemy to enemy like a pinball attempting to rack up a billion points. *Obstruct: Uses dark energy to block an enemy attack. *Burning heart: Her heart is now as warm as a furnace, making her fire attacks more effective. *Fire blade: A broadsword forged from a flammable metal, she can set it on fire to be used as her combat weapon of choice. *Void pulse: She gains an adrenaline rush that's large enough to make everything feel four times slower. This lasts 15 seconds, but it feels like a minute. (TBA) History Equonix, Part 1 Her first appearance. She was in being stored in an abandoned lab until Volt and Fone Bone entered and woke her up. She showed that she can easily speak and understand the human language, along with being able to use some abilities a normal Pokemon wouldn't normally use. Equonix, Part 2: Lightie comes Equonix was involved in this. However, Souldier, her galaxy counterpart, was the star of the show. Equonix, Part 3: Fusions Was kidnapped by Megapork with Lightie, and then was forcibly fused. Was unfused after Volt and Lightie fought off a giant worm monster. End of origins? (TBA) Dang PLANTS! She started off being extremely silent and weird acting while Jax was making a machine that can make any form of rock from thin air. She snapped out of it before it malfunctioned and made an oval pearl that's as dark as the deep expanse of space. Adaptions She was the one who evolved to her Origin state, gaining fire powers along with her new appearance. Souldier barged in, and challenged her to a duel. After a long battle, Equonix killed her, and immediately regretted it. But after the RP, Souldier was revealed to have survived the blow. Themes Equonix has two themes in the Roleplays. The one on the left(heat of the battle) plays whenever she's forced to battle a Kaiju, and the right one(Final round) is her idle theme. Gallery Sketch-1578005631946.png|A possible sketch of what Equonix would look like as an adult GIF-200109_181030.gif|An animated sprite for Equonix's baby form, reminiscent of Pokemon Diamond and Pearl GIF-200109_181401.gif|A sprite made for Equonix's baby form, reminiscent of Pokemon B&W Sketch-1579407082450.png|Shiny form, which is a callback to her original design. Trivia Abilities *Void Pulse was based off of how the pause button worked in most Video games. More specifically, Skyrim's pause button logic. **In fact, it's been used to plan out a strategy before continuing the game. **In comparison, Equonix uses this in the same way, as it normally takes about a minute for her to think of a plan. **In reality, she gains a massive adrenaline boost for 15 seconds. *Her fire breath could mean that she was supposed to be a dragon, but her creator wanted her to have a more cuddly appearance. **If this is true, it could explain why Equonix looks like a lake guardian. Behavior *Adaptions was the first time Equonix swore. **Fortunately, this was after she attained her Origin evolution. *Being an AI, she does act robotically sometimes. *Although she looks adorable and merely wants attention, she has a dark aura that makes others feel like they're being sucked in. **This was the result of her being able to fly around. General *Although she looks identical to Mesprit, she has a different color palette and a different cry. *The only way for her to Mega Evolve is for her to hold the dark heart... Which in fact, is within her. **This could only mean that she can Mega evolve at will. However, she doesn't do this right off the bat unless she's angered. ***In fact, she normally Mega Evolves whenever she has to avenge someone who died. *She could be considered a legendary, judged by the fact that there's only one of her and that she is the only one who can learn "Slow beat" and "Shadow telekinesis". **Except Shadow telekinesis is just recolored Telekinesis. *Her Mega Shadow ball's ability is partially based off of the RPG's ultimate upgrade in Saints row IV. *Her cry is a simple "Kyoooooon!" **Although, she can communicate using just Pokemon cries, and using telepathy. **One of them sounds like she's trying to say "I love you" using just Pokemon cries. *Since she's born in a lab, she lives in one, unlike her look-alikes, which live in Sinnoh's mythical lakes. *She is the first OC that Yoshipea made that also has a Pokemon card that he made. *Unlike Souldier's coincidental cat-like appearance, Equonix's fused form's cat-like look is fully intentional. **This was meant to poke fun at Souldier's appearance. Meow! *She's actually in the middle of an existential crisis, and will seek attention to distract herself from it. *Equonix... [https://www.deviantart.com/yoshipea64/art/Concepts-Darkie-823757580?ga_submit_new=10%3A1576547747 wasn't originally going to be Equonix]. **Her name was also changed due to some... Unspeakable things. ***and it was changed again because "Shadie wasn't memorable" *Her telekinesis isn't actually shadowy. It's actually just a different color. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Flying Characters Category:Characters (Yoshipea) Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Dark Is Not Evil Category:Other Worldly Being